


the most sublime creature on earth

by ZeeLinn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Addams Family References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/pseuds/ZeeLinn
Summary: (art) Chloe and Lucifer dress up for Halloween!





	the most sublime creature on earth

**Author's Note:**

> i was coerced in the best way; thank you Obliobla and Elleflies and DifferenceEngineGirl for the encouragement (as well as the rest of FH who either also yelled at me or spammed emoji reacts)
> 
> prompts used: Witchy Woman, Couple Costumes  
rebloggable on tumblr here: https://zeearts.tumblr.com/post/188520697945/lucifer-and-chloe-dressed-as-morticia-and-gomez

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Querida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263342) by [DifferenceEngineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl)


End file.
